Division One: Episode XIII: From Needles to Reflex Hammers
'Main Cast' ' tumblr_n3sjy0nmaz1qjx6n6o2_500.gif|Mercer giphyqq.gif|Moon ' I''' ~Takes place a week before XII~' Dawn sent shimmering rays over the placid river, bestowing a golden path from the shore to the horizon. Nihilus and his brother Malice blinked toward the sun that brought them a day they were never promised, yet was glad to see. The Mercer brothers where on their way into the Vessel of the World Institute. The Vessel of the World Institute is a massive self-sustained research facility that floats alone and self-sufficient just off the coast of Region 4. The Institute has six branches and then its core which is almost like a city. Some even refer to the island of the institute as "Vessel City". “Remind me again why you're tagging along?” Nihilus asked his younger brother Malice who continued his brother out the train shuttle that brought them to Region 4. “Because dummy, Mom isn’t feeling well. And with everything that’s been going on in the city she told you to keep a close watch on me.” Hearing his younger brother didn’t make the excuse of him tagging along any better, it was just that this trip to the Vessel was not a friendly visit. He was being called by Barnabas apparently it was very urgent for him to get there. He and his brother would’ve reached the entrance of the Vessle before awaiting for their tour. '''Elsewhere'~Varex: I believe she’s ready, awaken her. The hypodermic needle grew as Varex spoke watching from a protected glass. His teal eyes stared into the medical examine room, it was a pretty simple room. The walls are simply cream, not peeling or dirty, just cream. There were no decoration at all. The room was an undertone of bleach and the floor is simply grey. At the far end are two doors in brown metal frames. But in the center of the room held the doctor and what seemed to be the patient that drew the attention of Zawa corp leader Van Varex. The doctor instructed her to lie on her stomach. Next, he examined the inflamed muscle on her left, lower back. When he pressed his fingers on that spot, the pain exploded up her spine to the top of her head. She would feel the utmost pain almost as if she had been in danger, around her where medical tools. From needles to Reflex Hammers, Ophthalmoscope, and a Medical Weighing Scale. It seemed the doctor was a bit nervous not knowing exactly what he was doing. “Are you sure this is wise Varex? He’s not skilled for this type of field.” Van: Exactly.. Just watch there’s a reason for everything. Quinzy: Twenty-three years and the procedures never seized. The longest time of relaxation was 4 hours 2 minutes and 27 seconds. The long hand on the clock ticked; thrumming like a base at the bottom of a skull. Peculiar eyes of indifferent hue stretched across the ceiling and would count the tiles of her room. Thirty-six tiles. Each one no bigger than the last, nor smaller than the second. No cracks or filth or grime. No windows. One door, straight ahead, one knob, other side. Perhaps she was lucky, for her cot was comfortable; she’d sink right into it. Sleep was nice. Sleep meant no pain, just quiet. Unlike then. Unlike now. For now, contained a horrendous scream, one that stretched down her esophagus and scorched her insides. It was six months seven hours and eighteen seconds ago all over again, when one of the injections, green in color this time, were placed into her left basilic vein. That day, it also felt like fire. Today, upon this hour, some sort of procedure transitioned her muscle to enflame. The swelling was not the bother, it was the pressure upon it. She knew what was to come. Her mind felt disorientated; fuzzy and aloof. She could hardly count the tiles beneath her today; she could hardly count to four. Peggy, the nurse from her younger years, informed her that the best way to deal with annoyance and control one’s self is to count to ten. Genie began to count to ten even as her fists bawled upon her sides and her face tinted rose. Serizawaa “Enough Malice.. Shouldn’t be too long. Hell I’m getting a little impatient myself.” These were the words of the Mercer brothers Malice and his older brother Nihilus waiting within the World’s estate. Ever since Nihilus father had passed his belongings had still been within the Vessel and due to his V.I.P status it wasn’t as simple as walking through the front door. Even if Gaston had been their father Nihilus and his brother had to wait like everyone else, as people stormed through the Vessel Nihilus remained seated as his brother decided to roam around the hall. His hyperactive nature kept him from sitting still as he went through anything he could. Mercer would’ve stopped him if it hadn't been for his own thoughts, the day of his father's death was still a blur to him. After his surgery it seemed he couldn’t recall anything from that day, the doctors told him he held a special case of Amnesia, he is inability to recall information from that day. All he could remember clearly was his father being pushed into space with his right arm going with it. Nihilus now stared at his right arm he got lost in the smallest detail of his automail before he looked up and noticed Malice was gone. “Great…” ~Elsewhere~ The Doctor said, "I'm going to inject Novacain into that injured muscle." Then he brandished that weapon of a hypodermic needle. He laid the extra long needle right beside her on the table. He looked away at the wall, trying not to center his attention. However, his eyes swung back to it as if out of control. The tube with the medicine never grew. But the needle desired to be thrust into her poor, innocent back. But once inside the needle grew fast like the Hulk grows when he is angry. The doctor came back, and plunged that needle into the sore place. He surely didn’t know what he was doing and if he wasn’t stopped who knows what harm he would do. Quinzy She could hear the clinking and clacking. Metal upon metal. Glass touching. If it were not for the restraints she would be placing up a fight. Too many times has this been done. He knows she does not like it; he knows she loathes it. Her fingernails began to push into the palms of her hands, close enough to break skin. With this individual, who’s face she has never seen before, began to hesitate, she sucked in a breath only to exhale in a scream like would vibrate the walls if they were not made of cement. The needle plunged into the marked area. If it were not for the constant prodding, this area would begin to heal itself without issue. He knows she can do that, so why do this? Why put on a show? Genie thrashed her legs and wrangled her body, teeth soon digging into the fabric to which her head rested against. The nails against her palms finally slashed through flesh, but as soon as her nails retracted and the blood dripped down her hand and onto the floor, the wounds were already sealed. Serizawaa The youngest of the Mercer brothers Malice found his way in the deeper sectors of the Vessel it was his own curiosity that drew him closer. This building was nothing like any other as he came to a hallway he noticed there was no openness, and no space. The hallway was so narrow that if a wheelchair or trolley were to come to other way I'd have to dip into a side room to let it go by. Luckily for his size he was able to manage now crawling through the small spaces once he was through he seemed to find himself inside area 4. The Envirotech section deals with mining, architecture, and agricultural technology. This is the tech that helps to make maintaining Ame less of a hassle. Drills for mining are often made here, as well as a current production of architectural robots for building in half the time as a normal worker. But as Malice traveled it wasn’t too far off where he heard a painful yell for help, this sparked the small mind of Malice. He quickly made his way towards the room only to crawl towards the doorknob his brown eyes were able to be seen through the cracks as he stared into the operation . Things were now getting worse as she yelled the doctor attempted to grab another vial which held enough chemicals to sedate her upon contact. She was getting out of hand and frankly he just wanted to get this over with. He pulled his tools together his needle and vial screwing them on before attempting to use force. He aimed to use his right hand to force her back into the medical table as his left hand would come with the drug which he aimed to send right in her arm. The infection fluid would’ve been enough to knock her out, but even so it would’ve been her decision. Varex knew full on well what he was doing, he was testing her patience he needed to see how long she could take and from the looks of it. She was running out. Quinzy This ignorant individual allowing his fingers to skim over various instruments, Genie could tell, did not know what was occurring. Or perhaps this was intentional? Genie bit the inside of her cheek, trying to contain her bursts of outcry. She grasped onto the sides of the stretched she was placed on, this table with a ‘plush’ top, and did her best to ignore the absolute worst of it. The indifferent tone of her eyes were far more intense than prior, gleaming due to her heightened senses being on alert from the intolerance; from being pushed beyond limitations. Genie inhaled sharply, and as this man went to go towards her arm, she jolted, jerking away, and caused the needle to slash more than stab. A slice opened her arm, red began to coat the ground and his lab jacket, but within seconds the flesh began to sew itself back together; connecting like the wound was never inflicted. The drug itself did enter her system, and instead of knocking her out, Genie exhaled and suddenly felt a wave of almost… nothing. Any puncture made next, she hardly felt. A tingle upon her skin. Her next actions, however, were quick and intolerant. Prying up from the seat at a pace one would compare to the Warriors, Genie grasped at the needle, tore it from his own hands, and went to inject it into the side of the man’s neck, soon after using the flat of her foot to kick him back harshly. Serizawaa Malice eyes widen at the sight of the action that transpired within the medical room, he couldn’t help but release a small squeal from his lips. He hadn’t seen this much action since wrestling was canceled. But his small squeal was nothing compared to the loud yell coming from the doctor she had just stabbed. Blood splattered all over the tile floor as he painful moved back from the patient he was able to press the alerting alarm which sounded the entire sector. Hundreds if not thousands of Security bots raced towards the medical center, all coming for one door that led them in, sadly it was Malice who stood in their way. One of the bots would’ve easily picked him and and tossed him aside before crashing inside the room. Mercer on the other hand caught wind of the painful screeching alarm he quickly followed behind the bots who were attempting to not only pursue his brother but Moon as well. Meanwhile Varex was still watching her developing her abilities her healing was something he had never seen, it seemed Project Goliath was still improving. She may even been more advanced than Nihilus but only time would tell, these bots were strictly used for offense they quickly aimed to pin Moon. They were stronger in numbers Malice would’ve continued to move frantically yelling out to the bots. But nothing seemed to be working it wasn’t too long until Mercer himself came through the door. “Malice! What the fuck did you do?” He yelled out, his attention was more focused on his other brother than Moon herself frankly he didn’t care who she was. Genie if restrained would’ve been held by the arms when Nihilus entered. What seemed to really take his attention beside his brother was the corpse on the ground. Just as he was about to speak it seemed Varex already started coming within the room his firm figure showed he held some power within this building. “Mercer how good of you to join us. I’m sorry for calling you in so early but I wanted you to meet someone special to the Vessel. Genie the new evolution of Project Goliath. Her intelligence outstrips Einstein by more than threefold and she can run faster than the current Olympic champion. This is her first "human resource assessment." You will interview her on a mission and let us know she is an asset or a liability. Don't lie either, where expert in micro-expressions. It's time to decide who gets to live off this base and whose better to decide that than our very own Project Goliath champion Nihilus.” Quinzy The body fell to the floor; limp. Defeated. Empty. Genie simply looked at it without remorse. Her indifferent eyes were empty as she stared at the corpse. The alarms blared like a thousand screaming banshees, twisting her mind with irritation. As she blinked, the doors of the well secured room were slid open and in rushed the enforcements. The bots were stronger and far more durable. This became a thing when guards began to snap like twigs. Genie did not resist or oppose, just allowed the mechanical contraptions to pin her against the wall, one upon her right and another to her left. She was held in such a position she was practically being crucified. From where she stood, she could see Varex in her peripherals. Two others were identified as well, but she did not look directly at them. Her eyes stayed ahead, staring blankly at the glass window and what laid beyond. Her mind thought of a thousand different scenarios that turned negative for Varex, and positive for her. However, at the sound of something -a mission?- her eye’s flecked over. Was she to be released? Would she see beyond the flashing white? At this, she finally looked to the being beside him, this Nihilus. She analyzed the darkened mop of hair and face that was etched by someone who saw too much in their life and was masking it by a sheet of ice. Her eye’s soon flecked back to the window and she breathed. Serizawaa: Malice was able get one arm free from the Security bot he attempted to run to his brothers aid but was quickly stopped and yanked over towards Genie. The small fragile boy released a wine as he attempted to free himself, his brown eyes looked over to Genie. His hues analyzed her entire being even after seeing her kill someone the youngest of the Mercer family was simply amazed. This is why he wished to be to follow his father and becomes the world's best technologist. If she attempted to look over to the boy Malice would give a cheery smile towards her despite his pain. Speaking of pain Nihilus was having a tough time sitting back and watching these security bots hurt his brother, he frankly didn’t care for the mission Varex was speaking on Moon. “I’ll pass.. Let’s go Malice.” Nihlus said his stern tone seemed to change the tone of the room as he attempted to walk over to his brother but was soon stopped by the bots who were holding him. “It wasn’t a suggestion Nihilus it was a order. Your brother here broke federal law despite his age Zawa corp could have him arrested. You being a Warrior Classed soldier should know this.” Nihilus stormed over to Varex now the bots were about to assault him as well but was stopped by their leader he allowed Nihilus to approach him. The hazel eyed Mercer glared to Varex knowing exactly where this was going, “Release my brother. He has nothing to-” “Your right he doesn’t which is why you aiding Zawa Corp will free him. Are you ready to listen now?....Good both of you follow me.” Varex said towards both Moon and Nihilius, the bots would release her as Varex was now walking out the door heading towards the briefing room. Mercer would’ve passed her not giving her a single glance as he moved to his brother. “What the hell were you doing!” Malice: You can yell at me later you have a job to do now go. Quinzy She stood there, pinned and pressured, without any emotion reflecting upon her features. The young woman was comparable to a statue; carved from marble without expression. Her gaze continued firm along the window, and when she focused, she could see her reflection staring straight back. Her image blended into the environment effortlessly due to her alabaster flesh and pale blonde hair, but her current garment was a simple white dressing gown like stopped two inches above her knees and lacked sleeves. She was barefoot. Listening in to the conversation, she briefly glanced down to the individual who was near and held by a bot; a young boy. Her indifferent toned eyes bore into him, and as he perched the corners of his lips into a grin, she simply blinked and looked away. Genie heard most of the conversation, but shifted through it as if she were skimming a paper. Soon enough the bots released her from the wall, but their hold was still fastened to her biceps, leading her as so she did not resist. Where ever she was to be led, she had no choice on the matter except to keep up. II Serizawaa Varex would lead them all into the briefing room standing in front of an A.I monitor his hands cupped behind his back as he stared towards the two. The Tech lab contains science and research equipment Operatives use to examine the potential benefits of the ecology that has developed in Andromeda. The southern most room contains a research center that Sarah uses. He quickly rose his hand to the monitor which released a picture of the male they were targeting. “He calls himself the Grid, this man has been creeping in our files for weeks releasing top information to the public while bad mouthing our company. EVERY damn time were this close to catching him he just disappears off the map almost as if he never existed .” Nihilus held his arms crossed as he quickly said “That’s it? Thats why you called me here because there a gun exposing your warfare?” Varex smiled as he shook his head “No I called you here because he may have the files your searching for, Your father Gaston worked on a heavy project in Area Six I think he has it.” These words cut through Nihilus could Varex be telling the truth? But Van now made his way over to Moon his hand would’ve slipped towards her face as he said “We need to get you ready, I’ll have Nihilus here escort you into the Barracks. I also did the favor of inputting the rest of the mission inside a tech Pad. Because a smuch as I would love to stay here and chat I’m a busy man.” Nihilius eyed him as Varex left them alone, with nothing else he led Genie and himself into the Barracks. It seemed she already had a locker, if she opened she would find her weapons(Your choosing) He didn’t care to help her so he went to his own locker, grabbing his personalized weapon Becky. From the Pad he read it seemed they had to stop this guy before he exploited the company any longer. Quinzy Genie kept silenced the entire time, which was not of the abnormal. Throughout all her twenty-three years within the facility, she remained quiet, as that made things easier. The most she would say is ‘Yes’ or ‘No’, unless answers were demanded beyond refusal. As her body was led to the corresponding destination, her ears picked up all required information necessary for automatic success. Varex communicated about an individual, someone titled The Grid, and how he was souring plans and releasing information. The plan was clearly execution. Genie has never been out of the facility, therefore internally she did not know how to process this. Fear? Excitement? Adrenaline? Distaste? So many possibilities. She has killed before throughout the trails and training; forced to push her limits and increase the death-count. Within the facility is a room that places false locations, Genie called it the ‘Reality Augmentation’ room. They would program anything they wished, and then place obstacles before her that she had to complete. If she failed, she was punished. Varex must believe she was ready now. As her instructor, one she was groomed to look at like an odd Father figure, came up to her and placed his hands gently on her face, Genie looked at him directly and nodded. “Yes, Papa.” On that note, Varex’s hands slipped away and his figure began to retreat out of the room. Two bots hung around, however, to keep things going smoothly and being sure to be under control. Immediately, Genie referred to her locker titled #215. She placed her thumb upon the pad of the lock and allowed it to identify her before opening. As the door unlatched and she opened, she began to undress without care. She had no idea how others thought of nudity, she just saw it as an objective that had to be completed and skin was simply skin. As the gown she adorned dropped to her feet, Genie reached her hand within the locker and retrieved the tightly formed body suit. It’s color was ‘Snowcap White’, as she was informed. Slipping the garment on, soon followed the matching boots and gloves, and then the utility belt. It clicked as she notched it together. Her arms slipped through the straps and clicked it beneath her bosom, while her Sai Blades with red handles were fastened into their sheaths on her back. Dual pistols were holstered, throwing blades in their designated area, and she knew all ammunition, tech devices, and what not were in their proper location. As soon as she was ready, Genie finally turned to this Nihilus. “Ready.” Serizawaa Nihilus strapped his gun behind his back when she came to him and told him she was ready for the mission. He pulled out his pad and traveled towards the helipad to where they would be escorted to their mission it seemed they had four choices. One was a toxic factory that’s been shut down years ago due to radiation exposure, as the second was inside an old school that’s been shut down due to reconstruction. The last two area’s where in Region One which ended up near the outzone of the city near the slums. Their mission was to contain Grid bring him alive if necessary or they could kill him. But either way they would need to bring the body back to base, Zawa Corp was very keen on keeping secrets this could not be released to the public or hell would break loose upon the two members. Upon both of them being in the chopper Nihilus decided to choose the factory,(Two Post till they reach their destination.) The aerial view was spread beneath them, a network of roads and rail sprawled below, mazes of cul-de-sacs, houses like the tiny models on an architects street plan, expanses of green, neat rectangular parks, lakes shimmering like oval face mirrors, a river winding slowly like an ethereal gift from God Himself. Nihilius didn’t pay mind to the view he was too wrapped up thinking about his brother. He knew he would be okay but the sight of this being a weakness for him angreeded him. Nihilus was a survivor he only looked out for number one which was himself, he didn’t care that much for other people. But it seemed his family was the only thing he had that could stop him from being himself. Quinzy It was time. Their footsteps began in the direction that deviated towards an area she had never been permitted to see before. Her restrictions were the Reality Augmentation Room, the Laboratory Zone, and her sleeping chambers. Genie suddenly felt different, like a tingle throughout her mid-section. This was not like the tingle when being placed on the laboratory table, in fact, the prior swelled area of muscle was already gone and she felt back to normal. Her time being pinned to the wall and nothing else being jabbed into her allowed her cells to quickly defuse the infestation of a foreign cellular disruption. Genie kept in pace with Nihilus as she walked, and upon entering the transportation zone, she glanced to the left to notice a wide expanse of area that was not a window, but an actual opening. A breeze stroked her air and she inhaled. Genie watched Nihilus walk upon a HeliPad, something she had been told about, and shown photographs and blueprints of, but never had seen in person. As her right foot stepped onto the base, her gloved fingers grazed along the wall, body soon nearing a window. Upon lift-off she looked around, eye’s widening at this sudden change. As the HeliPad left the station, Genie was gifted with a whole new world. She could not help herself, placing the flat of her palms upon the pristine blue glass, intaking all that her eyes could collect. She recognized bits from the Reality Augmentation Room, but this was no illusion this time; it was real. Genie did not say anything throughout this, but simply stood where she was, watching the world move beneath her as they drifted to the area Nihilus selected. Serizawaa When the clouds shifted the earth below was the most astonishing sight of all, like a child sleeping under his or hers puffed duvet of white. The city could never be more beautiful, more enchanting, more delicate. The aerial view of the city was a map without borders, greens and blues under the swirling white cloud it seemed Moon took the insight for both her and Nihilus seeing he was not amused by the sight. Instead he rose his head as he looked over to her the more he stared at her the more he felt obligated to ask. “Project Goliath..How did you become part of the Program?” Seeing he was going to be invading a factory with her he might as well get to know the person who is supposed to have his back. “Hello? Earth to.. What the hell is your name again?” He said, Mercer always came off strong but he frankly didn’t care he was a massive dick and was proud of his personitly it came the weak away and kept him stronger. During their conversation the entire Heli carrier landed just a few meters from the gates the factory. Quinzy For a considerable amount of time, Genie was captured in the sight of the world beyond her. Any discussion was lost in the background; crumpled like static or the drifted buzz. As the sounds, aside her own internal voice, counting the amount of buildings and green she saw, peaked up -Genie soon blinked, but did not turn her head to look at Nihilus. She registered his verbal communication, but did look to him; did not want to lose the setting before it was gone and they would have to go inside some other location. “Father told me I was special, and so I received special training.” Her retort was matter-of-fact, but gentle and smooth. Her words released in a calm manner. She did not reveal much than already said, but if he asked the right questions, Genie felt such information was not immensely secretive and could be discussed. “My name is Genie.” Upon that last statement did the setting drift away and the HeliPad silenced itself as it came to a landing. She could hear the doors unlocking, and the air pressure slipping away as the doors slid open. Genie adjusted her belt once more, her posture straight as she turned her head to finally look to Nihilus, her two-toned eyes looking directly into his matching orbs. “Shall we proceed, Nihilus?” III Serizawaa Mercer listened in as she spoke it seemed she held promise which is why she was taken for the program. He didn’t attempt to know much about her after today he didn’t see them hanging out or even talking so for him to ask questions about her life would be useless. Hearing her name he nodded only feeling the need to give her his own name “Nihilus..NIhilus Mercer.” As it was now time to go Mercer would’ve been the first to leap from the Heli and landing down on the pavement.” What a massive shit hole this place looks from the outside.” These would’ve been the first words Mercer would’ve said as he came outside. Just ahead of them not to far from them where the huge factory. The old walls were covered in moss and ivy, ahead of them was a road laid before them like a tarmac ribbon; albeit, one that had been worn over time. A white line ran down the center, relatively unbroken compared to the scarred and potholed concrete. The air smelt as if it hadn't moved in years, festering like a stagnant pool of water. The only movement being the dust his boots had dislodged. Aside from an errant shaft of daylight that burst through a crack in the boarded up window, it was the only light in the old factory. “I think since this is your first time out here you should follow me..Unless you have better ideas.” Quinzy Nihilus re-delivered her name, and Genie felt no desire nor need to correct him on how she already was aware of his title. Instead, she simply looked ahead and allowed her legs to navigate themselves through the doors of the HeliPad. Some slight puddles were on the pavement before, but it did not appear to be H2O. The consistency was thicker than such liquid, but did not quite match the effect of tar. As Nihilus breathed out a statement laced in a word established as a ‘curse’ and/or ‘bad word’, Genie took a few steps forwards, her boots quite steady atop the rather cracked and tormented grounds beneath her. Instantly, Genie slipped her left hand towards a pocket upon her right, pinching at the zipper to then remove a piece of equipment. She clicked the equipment open, adjusting it to a familiar size, and then placed the band of white along the back of her head. It was almost a sphere, shaping her skull and tightening as not to deliver discomfort, but reliance for it to not fall. When she tapped the right side, a section sprung out and over her silver eye that mimicked glasses, except where glass should be, it was a hologram of blue hue. “Perhaps we should check to detect any lifeforms in the area.” The band detected brain waves to navigate the chart, so you were using mental ability and connection to scroll, select, or zoom in and out. Genie navigated to heat-detection, and began to scan the location, analyzing the area surrounding them, and ahead within the factory, to see if there was anything outdoors that could be alive; hazardous or helpful. She would not be able to see beyond the walls of the factory until they went inside, as this tech had a limit on range and puncture. Serizawaa: He nodded as she spoke he even agreed that she should see if she could analyze in the area, but when she would attempt nothing would appear not even a blimp. Something was off seeing this would cause Nihilus to bring her forward towards the door of the factory. The lock of the doors already seemed to be broken off leading them easily inside. Once inside he would pull Becky to his hands his assault rifle now in hand as he walked. If she joinned him inside both of their footsteps would’ve echoed on the wooden floor, which was not aesthetically pleasing. The stillness of the warehouse sent shiver. There was water dripping from the roof, rhythmically, generating a melancholic melody. The door hinges are all rusted and the glass windows are all shattered. “I’m starting to think we’ve found the right place.” Mercer said pointing his gun towards a series of broken locks “Someone’s been here. Since the factory been shut down Zawa Corp made sure to leave everywhere room shut tight meaning whoever here now must of made a nice little nest.” He made his way closer to the room only to see the cobwebs that hung from the rafters and billowed in the breeze that stirred the dust in the old factory. They hung like great sheets of hair from an ancient hag, white, dirty looking and tangled. They were on the frosted panes of the windows too, obscuring the little light that struggled through them in the dim of twilight. Within seconds a soft cry would be heard within a several rooms away the voice sounded like a female in distress. Category:Divisions